Last Kiss
by Madame Mim
Summary: Uma songfic falando sobre o Remus e uma personagem nova Rachel..


                             Last Kiss

                    (Último Beijo)

                     Oh where, oh where can my baby be 

                      (Oh onde, oh onde estará meu amor)

                        The Lord took her away from me 

                           (O Senhor tirou ela de mim)

                  She's gone to heaven so I got to be good

            (Ela foi para o céu, então eu tenho que ser bom) 

               So I can see my baby when I leave this world

      (Assim eu poderei ver meu amor quando deixar este mundo)

            Remo saía de seu quarto em direção à sala onde fora chamado por Harry. Ele e Sirius tomavam conta de Harry agora, mas Remo sabia que ele logo, logo ia se tornar independente, pois estava no último ano de Hogwarts. Remo achava que depois de muito tempo ele vivia feliz, pois seu melhor amigo Sirius havia provado sua inocência e o "rato" do Pedro havia tomado a suspensão que devia ter tomado a vários anos. Pedro estava preso em Askaban, só não tinha levado um beijo do dementador porque Harry havia proibido o Ministério. Voldermort também morrera, o que resultava em paz no mundo dos bruxos. Ao chegar na sala, Sirius e Harry seguravam e disputavam a carta que havia na mão de Sirius. Remo riu e disse:

                - Vocês me chamaram?

                 Sirius olhando Remo, disse:

                - Sim, acabei de receber uma carta. Dumbledore está nos convidando para sermos professores esse ano.

                Harry e Remo surpresos disseram:

                - Como??

                - É isso mesmo, segundo o que está escrito eu serei o professor de História da Magia e você de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de novo.                                         

                 Disse Sirius. Remo falou entusiasmado:

                  - Claro, vamos aceitar, se fosse só eu, não iria agüentar o Snape, mas já que você vai não tenho que me preocupar.

                  Sirius riu e disse:

                  - O panaca seboso não é nada com nós dois juntos. Acho melhor respondermos antes que o seboso conquiste a cabeça de Dumbledore que de que não devemos ir para lá.

                   Todos ali presente riram. Remo olhou o calendário e viu escrito:

                                         "**25 de julho "**

                            We were out on a date in my daddy's car 

                               (Nós saímos no carro do meu pai)

                                    We hadn't driven very far 

                              (Nós não tínhamos ido tão longe)

                             There in the road strait up ahead

                       (Havia uma estrada bem na nossa frente)

                       A car was stalled, the engine was dead

                  (Um carro enguiçado, o motor tinha morrido)

                    I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right

           (Eu não pude parar, então eu desviei para a direita)

                   I'll never forget the sound that night

              (Eu nunca esquecerei o som daquela noite)

                 The screaming tires, the busting glass

           (Os pneus cantando, os vidros estourando)

                  The painful scream that I heard last

                  (O grito de dor que eu ouvi por fim)

                    Remo, ao lembrar daquele dia que era hoje, abaixou a cabeça. Sirius ao olhar o amigo disse:

                 - Por acaso, Remo você está assim porque hoje é o dia em que Rachel.....

                  - Morreu...

                        Completou Remo cabisbaixo. Sirius ficou sem graça, sabia que seu amigo amara ela mais do que qualquer coisa. Harry não entendendo disse:

                  - Como assim?

                  Remo deu um meio sorisso forçado e disse:

                  - Eu amei uma pessoal mais do que qualquer coisa assim como ela me amou, mas ela morreu faz 17 anos.

                  Harry ficou envergonhado pois sabia que o que Remo havia dito devia ter doído muito para ele. Remo, forçando um sorriso, disse:

                  - Então Sirius mande uma carta para Dumbledore dizendo que sim, eu vou terminar de ler um livro e qualquer coisa é só chamar.

                   Remo subiu para o seu quarto e deitou em sua cama, pegando um livro e o abrindo, mas logo botou o livro na cabeceira ao lado da cama e se lembrou...

        ------------------------  Flashback ---------------------- 

                    Uma menina de olhos castanhos escuros, que usava nos seus cabelos castanhos claros crespos meios encaracolados. Ela corria enquanto o sol batia no cabelo, dando uma cor ruiva. Corria em direção de um garoto de olhos castanhos e cabelos castanhos também. Os dois aparentavam ter uns 14 anos. Ela chegou perto do menino, dizendo:

                     - Sirius disse que você queria falar comigo.

                     O garoto mais do que vermelho disse desajeitado:

                     - Ah eu queria sim é que....é que.......

                      O garoto olhou para ela e enchendo-se de coragem disse:

                      - É que eu queria........ queria

                      Ele olhou para ela, que fazia uma cara de apoio ele disse:

                    - Você quer namorar comigo?

                    A garota parecia ter levado um choque e o garoto ficou sem ação. A garota correu até o garoto abraçando-o com força e dizendo:

                     - Sim! É claro que sim, Remo!!!!!!!!!!

                    O garoto, quando a garota o abraçou com força, caiu, e a garota caiu em cima dele. Ela saiu de cima dele e sentou na grama, corada. O garoto sorriu e a puxou para perto dele e depois timidamente a beijou. Ela tímida também retribuiu o beijo o tornando mais longo. Num arbusto um pouco longe três pessoas olhavam, um garoto de cabelos negros com um corte asa delta precisando cortar, um outro garoto com cabelos negros e rebeldes que usava óculos e também uma garota com olhos verdes e cabelos acajus que comentou:

                    - Eles se merecem! Remo e Rachel são um casal perfeito!

                        O garoto de óculos disse:

                     - Sem dúvida! Até que enfim eles estão juntos.

                     O outro de cabelos sem cortar disse:

                     - Valeu a pena compressar o Remo pra pedir. Só espero que o panaca seboso não saiba, pois ele vai ficar com uma raiva!

                        - Ele vai acabar sabendo, mas tem um lado bom. Nós podemos rir da cara dele.

                     Disse o de óculos. Os dois amantes levantaram e olharam para o arbusto; a garota disse:

                     - Remo, tenho a impressão de ter ouvido vozes atrás daquele arbusto.

                     - Sério, eu não ouvi! De qualquer jeito vamos para Salão Comunal de Grifinória, quero falar com o pessoal da novidade.

                     Falando isso ele roubou dela mais um beijo. Os três que os olhava saíram de fininho entrando no castelo. Os namorados entraram no castelo também, e quando entraram no salão comunal da Grifinória viram Sirius zo garoto de cabelo sem cortar), Tiago (o garoto de óculos), Lílian (a garota de cabelos acajus e olhos verdes) e Pedro, um garoto meio gordinho com cabelos castanhos bem escuros. Remo se sentou ao lado de Sirius e no ouvido dele disse:

                     - Consegui...

                     Sirius olhou para ele e sorriu. O garoto disse um pouco baixinho para que só os 6 ouvissem:

                   - Eu e a Rachel estamos namorando.

                     Ao mesmo tempo ele corou e ela também. Sirius, Tiago e Lílian aliviados por poderem comemorar agora, fizeram uma festa surpresa e Pedro mesmo que não tivesse visto os dois, também festejou. Remo e Rachel (o garoto e a garota) sorriam e não paravam disfarçadamente de olhar um para o outro.

     ----------------------------- Fim do Flashback ---------------

                      Remo sorriu e disse para si mesmo:

                      - Aquele com certeza foi o melhor dia da minha vida... gostaria que ela ainda estivesse do meu lado...

                               Oh where, oh where can my baby be 

                              (Oh onde, oh onde estará meu amor)

                                 The Lord took her away from me 

                                   (O Senhor tirou ela de mim)

                          She's gone to heaven so I got to be good

                 (Ela foi para o céu, então eu tenho que ser bom) 

                  So I can see my baby when I leave this world

       (Assim eu poderei ver meu amor quando deixar este mundo)

       -----------------------   Flashback --------------------

                      - Como assim você quer terminar o namoro, Remo?

                      - É isso mesmo que eu disse.

                           - Não, não, você tá mentindo não tá?! Por favor, diga que está.

                      Dizia Rachel quase chorando. Remo disse:

                      - É verdade sim.

                       - Por quê? Por quê? O que eu fiz? Eu fui chata? Eu fui irritante? O que eu fiz?

                       Remo, fazendo um esforço para não abraçá-la e se reconciliar com ela, e disse triste:

                     - Você não fez nada. Esqueça o nosso relacionamento e comece outro.

                     Aquilo até agora foi o mais difícil que ele teve de dizer. Ela falou:

                   - Eu não quero, eu só quero ficar com você e.........

                   - Não dá, eu não sou a pessoa que você quer Rachel!

                     - Me explica porquê.

                      Remo olhou para ela e disse numa voz fria:

                     - Desde começo do nosso namoro eu não te contei uma coisa. Eu sou um lobisomem.......

                     Ele virou com medo dela berrar e o chamar de qualquer coisa, mas ela apenas virou ele de novo de frente para ela e disse:

                    - Não importa. Se você é isso ou aquilo. Eu não importo de você ser um lobisomem o que eu me importo é se você é uma pessoa legal, e você é.

                     Remo a abraçou e disse no ouvido dela:

                     - Eu fiquei com medo de te perder.

                     Lágrimas saíram dos olhos dos dois que pediam desculpa um para o outro trocando as mais belas juras de amor...

  ---------------------------- Fim do Flashback -------------------

                      Remo se levantou. e olhou o relógio. Eram 20:16. Voltou a se deitar... e tristemente lembrou do último beijo que eles dois deram.

                         When I woke up the rain  was poring down

                         (Quando eu acordei a chuva estava caindo)

                             There were people standing all around 

                                 (Tinha gente para todo o lado)

                          Something warm flowing through my eyes

                           (Algo morno correndo pelos meus olhos)

                         But somehow I found my baby that night

          (Mas de alguma forma eu achei minha querida naquela noite)

                     I lifted her head, she looked at me and said

            (Eu levantei sua cabeça, e ela olhou para mim e disse)

                         "Hold me darling just a little while"

                             (Me segure só um pouquinho)

                                      I held her close

                            (Eu a segurei bem perto)

                                I kissed her our last kiss

                          (Eu beijei nosso ultimo beijo)

               I found the love that I knew I had missed

          (Eu achei o amor que eu sabia que tinha perdido)

            Well, now she's gone even though I hold  her tight

       (Bem, agora ela se foi apesar deu eu tê-la segurado bem forte)

                    I lost my love my life that night

       (Eu perdi meu amor minha vida naquela noite)

       --------------------------  Flashback----------------------------

                   Remo esperava ansiosamente Rachel num parque. Eles agora haviam se formado e já estavam trabalhando. E Remo planejava pedi-la em casamento. Quando ela chegou ela tinha uma expressão triste. Remo que sorria disse:

                   - Eu tenho uma proposta para você!

                       Ela sorriu e disse:

                   - Qual?

                   Ele se ajoelhou e disse:

                   - Casa comigo e se torne minha esposa para eu poder fazê-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo?

                   Rachel sorriu e ia dizer sim quando ela lembrou e falou:

                   - Não dá, me pai me arranjou um noivo, foi por isso que eu vim aqui.

                   Remo levou um choque e disse:

                   - Nós fugimos.

                   Lágrimas saíam dos olhos de Rachel:

                   - Não dá, meu pai vai te matar se você chegar perto de mim.  

                    Remo a abraçou e disse:

                     - Dá sim, é só irmos direito. Amanhã às 3 da tarde nós fugimos.

                      Ele falou pois viu que o pai dela se aproximava. Ele foi embora e ela foi até o pai, ambos desejando que o plano desse certo. No outro dia às 3 da tarde Rachel saiu de casa disfarçadamente com uma mochila, e ninguém percebeu. Quando ela chegou no parque, Remo já esperava ansioso por ela, e eles se dirigiam para um carro verde. Uma voz falou atrás deles:

                       - Aonde vocês dois pensam que vão?! Você é minha noiva, Rachel!

                      Rachel olhou aterrorizada para o homem que segurava uma varinha. O homem era magro com cabelos loiros meios enrolados e olhos pretos. Remo nem pensou, puxou Rachel para dentro do parque na região das árvores, lá o homem não ia os encontrar. Remo parou bem no centro de várias árvores. Ali o homem os viu, e rapidamente jogou-lhes um feitiço. O feitiço ia na direção de Remo, mas Rachel se atirou na frente e caiu. Remo na hora berrou:

                     -NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!!!!! RACHEL!!!

                     Mas não adiantou, ela caiu, e Remo antes dela cair no chão pego-a e se ajoelhou botando a cabeça dela nas raízes da árvore. Ele chorando disse:

                     - Por quê? Por quê? Você não tinha que morrer, nós íamos ser felizes juntos.

                     Rachel, utilizando todas forças que ainda lhe restavam, disse:

                          - Nunca se esqueça de mim, saiba que eu gostei de você desde da primeira vez que eu te vi no Expresso de Hogwarts. Eu sei que você vai me esquecer mas por favor tente não esquecer pois eu te amei com todas as forças que eu tinha e.....

                     Ela foi impedia de continuar a falar por Remo que a beijou e depois disse:

                    - Eu nunca vou te esquecer, nunca nunca mesmo nunca vou amar alguém como eu te amei. Agora seja forte e agüente.

                    - Não eu não consigo... adeus, Remo. Meu único amor... não se esqueça de mim aquela que te am....

                    Rachel parou no meio da palavra e morreu nos braços de Remo, que chorava pela sua amada.

       --------------------------Fim do Flashback -----------------

                        Remo se levantou e algumas lágrimas saíram de seus olhos... ele se achava tão idiota... ele podia tê-la salvado. Por que o pai dela teve que arranjar um noivo para ela? Se ele não tivesse arranjado, nada disso teria acontecido. Ele foi interrompido de seus pensamentos por Harry e Sirius que chamavam por ele. Ele desceu, quando chegou na sala Harry e Sirius olharam para ele com olhares de quem quer dar apoio. Remo sorriu e disse:

                  - Vamos esquecer o passado e festejar já que nós vamos dar aula em Hogwarts!?

                  - Simmmm!!!!!!!!

                  Disseram Sirius e Harry. Os três saíram para almoçar. Remo pensou: Enquanto eu estiver com meus amigos eu esquecerei as mágoas do passado, mas nunca da minha querida Rachel. 

Oh where, oh where can my baby be 

 (Oh onde, oh onde estará meu amor)

The Lord took her away from me 

                         (O Senhor tirou ela de mim)

She's gone to heaven so I got to be good

(Ela foi para o céu, então eu tenho que ser bom)

So I can see my baby when I leave this world

 (Assim eu poderei ver meu amor quando deixar este mundo)

                                      (Who 4x)

                                    (Oh  4x)  

Caileach: Mi! Migaw! Que errado XP vc gostou da minha fic mas não sabia que era minha? Essa foi a minha PRIMEIRA fic! =) Que bom que gostou =) Eu nem achei grande coisas =// tá mo melosa! Mas tenho uam amiga que chorou lendo ¬¬'


End file.
